The present invention relates to a shield connector configured to have an inner housing provided with plural terminal receiving chambers for respectively receiving plural inner terminals of a shielded electric wire and a shield terminal into which the inner housing is incorporated, and a method for assembling the shield connector.
Conventionally, a high-frequency-capable shielded electric wire is used for transmitting a high-frequency electrical signal to a control part of various electrical components such as a car navigator mounted in a vehicle etc.
The shielded electric wire has a structure in which an outer periphery of an insulating coating formed by coating an outer periphery of a conductor part made of a conductive material is covered with a shielding layer, and the shielding layer arranged in an outer surface can block an electrical influence from the outside to thereby perform high-frequency propagation.
Also, the shielded electric wire includes a shielded electric wire bundled by covering outer peripheries of plural electric wires with a coating material including a shielding material and an insulating material.
A shield connector is used for electrical connection of the shielded electric wire formed by bundling the plural electric wires with the coating material in this manner.
The shield connector is configured to have an inner housing provided with plural terminal receiving chambers for receiving each inner terminal attached to a distal end of each of the electric wires, and a shield terminal into which the inner housing is incorporated.
Incidentally, a cable called a composite cable like the shielded electric wire formed by bundling the plural electric wires with the coating material has a problem of being difficult to receive the terminal attached to the distal end of each of the electric wires in the terminal receiving chamber when the length of each of the electric wires exposed from the coating material is short.
Particularly, the shielded electric wire is adjusted so that the length of each of the electric wires exposed from the coating material becomes short so as to decrease exposure from the coating material including the shielding material in order not to decrease an electromagnetic shielding effect.
As a result, Patent Documents 1 and 2 propose a technique capable of easily receiving a terminal attached to a distal end of each of the electric wires in a corresponding terminal receiving chamber even when the length of each of the electric wires exposed by removing a coating material of a distal end of a composite cable is short.
Since a connector described in Patent Document 1 is constructed so that plural crimping terminals (terminals) can be collectively attached to a case after the crimping terminals (terminals) are respectively attached to a side part of a housing, the connector is constructed so that an extra length ranging from a crimp part of the crimping terminal (terminal) to a distal end (distal end of the coating material) of a cabtire of the composite cable can be shortened.
In a shield connector and a method for assembling the shield connector described in Patent Document 2, the terminals can be respectively inserted into the terminal receiving chambers of divided inner housings every plural small terminal groups, with the result that work of insertion of each of the terminals into the corresponding terminal receiving chamber can easily be done even when the length of each of the electric wires exposed by removing the coating material of the distal end is short.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2009-283325 A
[Patent Document 2] JP 2013-25956 A